


Поздний разговор

by Петух Антон (tonya_the_chicken)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonya_the_chicken/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%83%D1%85%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD
Summary: Исаяма где-то сказал, что Леви слушает рассказы Ханджи о титанах и меня это вдохновило





	Поздний разговор

– А как много мы, наверное, не знаем об этом мире! Мы ничего не знаем о титанах, с которыми мы сражаемся уже черт знает сколько, а ведь внешний мир должен быть просто огромный! Там будет так много ... – Ханджи остановилась и посмотрела на своего собеседника. Кажется, он уснул в своем кресле.

– Леви, – ласково сказала она, – Ты спишь?

Ответ был получен тотчас:

– Сплю? Я? Нет! Титаны они типа что?.. – начал он говорить, не понимая, что и где происходит. Ханджи рассмешило его растерянное лицо. Она захихикала, собирая свои научные записки.

– Наверное, уже пора спать. В конце концов, Эрвин будет разочарован, узнав, что я не выспалась из-за тебя.

Леви вздохнул и посмотрел своими усталыми и холодными глазами на Ханджи.

– Извини, что уснул. Ты не думай, что я тебя не слушал или что-то такое глупое... Вот дерьмо, я чувствую себя таким неуклюжим.

Девушка перешла от хихиканья к полноценному смеху. Леви все же был "аномальным" человеком: не поймешь, что он чувствует или думает. Черт, порой даже трудно понять, что он говорит. Однако Ханджи понимала. Возможно, за время, которое они провели вместе в Разведке, в них развилась способность читать мысли друг друга? В конце концов, после смерти Изабель и Фарлана Ханджи была единственной, к кому Леви мог обратиться. Большинство членов разведки все еще боялись или противились Леви из-за того, что он был из подземного района. Он привык к такому отношению: и без того было известно, что к таким как он относятся с отвращением. Но после потери двух близких ему людей, Леви была просто необходима поддержка. В основном эмоциональная. И именно поэтому он обратился к единственному человеку, что относился к нему справедливо. Этим человеком была Ханджи Зои.

– Почему ты приходишь сюда и слушаешь мои глупости? Я не злюсь, я просто спрашиваю. Ты изредка о чем-то рассказываешь или в принципе отвечаешь. Такое ощущение, будто ты приходишь просто посидеть.

– Что же, ты права. Я прихожу посидеть. Ты не думай, твоя болтовня не занудная... – Леви немного заколебался, но в конце повернул свою голову к Ханджи и сказал: – Пора тебе узнать чертову правду, четыриглазая.

Он вдруг остановился. Его выражение лица было почти всегда одинаковым, но Ханджи показалось, что он немного стеснялся.

– Я... Э-э-э... Я не люблю спать в одиночестве.

– Боишься темноты? – удивительно спокойно отреагировала девушка.

– Нет.

– Тогда почему ты не можешь...

– Не могу, – Леви перебил ее. – Я сплю примерно три часа, а потом просыпаюсь. Ах, и дохрена времени уходит на то, чтобы просто заснуть. Это так уже много лет. Но... кажется, мое состояние ухудшается.

Ханджи взволнованно посмотрела на него.

– Ты пробовал поговорить об этом с врачом? Знаешь, мы все же солдаты, и правительство заботится о нашем здоровье.

– Это не то... Это не то, что может вылечить врач. Черт... Почему мы об этом говорим? Не лезь не в свое дело, очкарик. Я уже сказал, почему я сюда прихожу.

– Нет, ты ничего не прояснил, ты только говорил о том, что не хочешь спать один и у тебя есть проблемы со сном, но черт знает, как это соединено, и я не поняла, почему ты приходишь именно ко... – Ханджи вдруг что-то поняла. Она снова ласково улыбнулась и тихонько сказала: – Леви, здесь нет никого, кто будет тебя осуждать или высмеивать.

– Что?

– Ты можешь открыться мне.

Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, так, что Леви даже стало некомфортно. Он уже давно ни с кем не разговаривал так. И это снова она...

– Ты не можешь всегда справляться со всем сам. Иногда человеку просто нужно выложить все, что у него на уме. И мы, члены Разведки, знаем это, как никто другой. Мы все видели смерти и отчаяние и иногда...

– Ох, заткнись, – перебил ее Леви. – Хватит этой драмы. Я рос, наблюдая, как люди гниют заживо из-за этих подонков-аристократов, которые чихать хотели на жителей Подземки. Думают, что лучше них. То есть кому-то позволено жить в роскоши в столице, а кто-то обречен сдохнуть не увидев ни солнца, ни деревьев, ни озер.

Внезапно воспоминания минувших дней понеслись сквозь его мысли. Он вспоминал, как его мать была обречена умереть потому, что не могла заплатить за приличное лечение. Как он пытался достать для нее деньги, но всем было все равно на грязного сына проститутки. Все что он мог – это наблюдать, как его мать медленно покидает этот мир. Он и сам хотел умереть в тот момент... А тогда Кенни нашел его и научил, как позаботиться о себе. И так Леви выжил. Однако он не был рад этому. Его мать умерла, Кенни покинул, а друзья были съедены титанами. Какой смысл в его невероятных способностей, если у него нет никого, кого он мог бы защищать.

Одиночества Леви боялся больше всего. Встретив Фарлана, он даже на мгновение поверил, что больше не будет знать той боли. Больше не будет чувствовать, что его рождение было ошибкой. Мать называла его "мое маленькое солнышко" и говорила, что он – ее причина просыпаться утром. И вот, когда чуть ли не на коленях, обычный разбойник с улиц просил Леви помочь ему, потому что он хочет прожить хорошую жизнь на поверхности, хочет вылечить свою мать и может еще что-то хотел, Леви подумал, что, может, это подозрительно искренний чудак сможет заполнить дыру в его сердце. Что в Леви будет причина просыпаться утром. Что он больше не будет одиноким...

– Почему ты плачешь? – вернула его к реальности Ханджи.

– Что ты несешь?.. – сказал Леви дрожащим голосом и начал всхлипывать. – Ты вообще, когда видела, чтобы я плакал? Очкастая...

– Видела... Ты на самом деле очень нежный, знаешь, – она выдохнула и подвинулась поближе. – Когда я думаю об этом, то прихожу к выводу, что ты по-настоящему особенный. Не из-за твоих необычайных умений или что-то типа того, а через твою личность. Во всем мире нет такого, как ты ...

– ...Ты что пытаешься заставить меня быть лучшего мнения о себе? – спросил Леви.

– Значит ли это вопрос, что ты о себе плохого мнения?

– Черт... Нет... Ты слишком умная, Ханджи. Поэтому ты мне и нравишься. И поэтому и раздражаешь. Через твои мозги мы и...

Леви взглянул на свою собеседницу и заткнулся посреди предложения. Она была в восторге, как будто только поймала аномального титана, ответившего на все ее тупые вопросы, и не отводила взгляда от Леви. Он даже начал краснеть.

– Что? – он пытался выглядеть более злым, чем был на самом деле.

Ее выражение лица изменилось и теперь казалось, что сию минуту ею была доказана теория, над которой она работала всю жизнь. Широкая безумная улыбка была известным атрибутом НХанджи, однако на этот раз она напрягла даже Леви.

– Прекрати пялиться или получишь по морде, – сказал он, чувствуя какую-то странную тревогу. – Что с тобой такое?

– Я тебе нравлюсь, – ответила она игривою

Леви был шокирован.

– Что ты к черту несешь?

Ханджи проигнорировала его вопрос. Она часто так делала, что заставляло Леви чувствовать странное желание привлечь ее внимание... Он вдруг начал понимать ужасную правду, что он скрывал от себя.

– Почему ты приходишь именно ко мне ночью? Если тебе не хочется быть одному, то почему бы не ночевать в бараках с другими?

– Потому что... Я не люблю спать в постели, – что ж, отчасти это правда. – Это напоминает о старых временах. Мне бы лучше их забыть.

– Почему? Ты рассказывал, что любил свою мать и она...

– Это не то... – этот разговор явно не шла так, как планировал Леви. – Э... Может, ты просто дальше будешь болтать о титанах?

– Нет. Я волнуюсь за тебя.

– Чего?

– Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Леви не знал, что ответить и как действовать, такой ответ его шокировал и он растерялся. Поэтому первое, что ему пришло в голову: бежать и делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

– Я пойду спать.

– Ты обычно спишь в этом кресле, – Ханджи улыбнулась и указала место, где сидел Леви.

– Нет, я здесь не сплю.

Она засмеялась очень нежным и сладким смехом. Столь сладким, что Леви снова покраснел. Он чувствовал себя загнанной крысой: было некуда бежать; единственный выход – принять тот факт, что... Нет.

Он смотрел в никуда некоторое время. Ему больше не удавалось сохранять свое отстраненное выражение лица.

– Что ты задумала, Хаджи? – он попытался выглядеть злым, но в его глазах виднелись крошки страха.

– А?

– Ты не проведешь меня вокруг пальца!

– Я просто разговариваю с тобой.

Она была смущена. Казалось, что-то в этих двух репликах заставило ее хорошее настроение исчезнуть.

– Ты все еще мне не доверяешь? Почему? Я тебе еще не доказала, что я не сделаю тебе больно? Откройся наконец ты, лилипут.

– Да пошла ты! Я делаю, что хочу, очкастая!

Они оба встали с кресел и злобно смотрели друг на друга.

– Ложись в мою постель! – крикнула Ханджи будто отдавая приказ.

– Что?! – воскликнул Леви с взглядом убийцы.

– Я тебе нравлюсь, и ты мне нравишься! – после этого предложения девушка начала говорить тише. – Ты сюда приходишь, потому что тебе комфортно со мной. А я делаю все для того, чтобы ты не переставал так себя чувствовать и посещал меня, – она почти шептала последние слова.

– Что я творю? – панически спросила саму себя Ханджи. Она посмотрела на Леви, и он был удивительно спокойным. Тело было расслаблено, выражение лица мягкое, взгляд направлен на стол, где не так давно лежали заметки о титанах. Он уже и забыл, о чем они были.

– Ладно.

Ханджи была шокирована ответом.

– Что? – тихо спросила она, пока Леви начал расстегивать ремни. Почти всегда он был в своей униформе, поэтому такое явление точно было редкостью. Ханджи не было что делать, кроме того, чтобы смотреть на то, как он стягивает с себя одежду, ведь она и так сидела в простой рубашке и брюках. Леви заметил, куда смотрят ее глаза, и выглядел довольно пристыженным. Избавившись от всего лишнего, он лег в постель. То, что он не привык так спать, было видно из его позы «солдата»: тело вытянуто прямо, руки по швам, взгляд прямо в потолок. Ханджи улыбнулась и легла рядом.

– Тебе комфортно?

– Да.

– Я рада.

Он все еще смотрел в потолок. Ханджи чувствовала себя необычайно тепло рядом с ним. Она улыбнулась.

– Спасибо, – тихо прозвучал голос Леви.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Она прижалась головой к его плечу. Он, кажется, был совсем не против этого.


End file.
